


Same Disease

by Harbinger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shameless Frost Grenade porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harbinger/pseuds/Harbinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has many ways of showing Maria how much he cares for her; this is just one of those ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Disease

**Author's Note:**

> Written, as ever, for my amazing Maria. All mistakes are my own. Title is from Red.

The light in the room had been low when they had entered and remained low now. Maria had known since the start that when it came to activities in the bed that Loki was the one who was always in control. With all of the events of recent, she knew he needed it more than ever now. What, perhaps, she had not realized was exactly how far that desire to be in control went and some of the...darker things he enjoyed in bed.

Loki had sworn a quiet oath to her that he would not harm her, not even in pleasure, which she had shot down immediately because she, like he, liked pain. When she had requested was that he not bind her nor gag her. It was how, some hour into their time together, she found herself, utterly nude with a blindfold concealing her eyes, standing up against the wall. 

Loki's long fingers slid down to find her wrists and drew them up slowly so that they both rested on the wall above her head, some four inches up from her crown. He crossed them together, left on top of right, and splayed a hand against them. "You will keep them there," he intoned gently to her, though his voice held a hard edge that made the articulations a command. He waited until she nodded assent to his words and slowly removed his hand from her slender wrists. She was so fragile, so breakable, that Loki sometimes had to rein in his strength and remind himself that he could have easily broken her.

Of course, Loki mused as he looked his lover's nude form over silently, there were others ways, more delicious ways, of breaking someone. He disrobed in silence, tossing his clothing aside until only a pair of leather trousers covered his form. The god approached once again and dropped to his knees before her, absently reflecting that she'd be amused when she realized this. He bent forward slightly and ghosted his lips along her stomach and she shivered slightly, a minute tremble that made him smile. Her body had broken out in the thinnest sheen of sweat, coating her just enough that what little light there was in the room made her already dark flesh glow mocha. 

"You are so beautiful," he breathed against her stomach, breaking his silence and his manner of absolute domination for just a second. Beneath the blindfold that kept her sightless, he saw her closed eyes move just slightly and the woman smiled.

Loki bent his head back down now and let his lips close over the sharp ridge of the end of her ribcage, slanting his mouth over it and sucking hard on the dark skin. She made a noise like that was not what she'd expected - or perhaps wanted - and pressed into his mouth greedily. Above her head, her hands twitched as though wanting to grab his hair. To his immense pleasure, she resisted the urge and kept them precisely where he had ordered of her to do. It tested her stamina and her ability to give herself over to him; tying her up would utterly defeat the purpose of this, after all.

He dropped his head down a bit to her navel, warm tongue tracing patterns and curlicues over her flesh. She tasted of salt, of a heady musk that he simply knew to be Maria, faintly of an orange that they had shared earlier, and of arousal. He could smell it, hot and heavy, in his nostrils, the most heady scent Loki had ever breathed in. He heard her inhale, slight but sharp, when his tongue dipped into her navel and she almost laughed; so he did it again, repeating it until she finally gave in and squirmed and laughed. 

Loki chuckled softly, pleased because in his mind sex wasn't good until someone laughed. With that tension broken, he bent lower and bit hard into her hip bone. The woman uttered a strangled cry of pleasure which tapered off into a whimper of pain as he redoubled his bite until blood came forth. This was nothing knew; they bled one another often during sex. He knew she knew he'd never inflict permanent damage to her body. It would heal or he would heal it and that would be that.

Licking the blood absently off of her flesh, the god slid a hand slowly down her right leg until he reached her knee. With a squeeze, he encouraged the blindfolded woman to lift it up to rest it on his shoulder, letting him compensate for her balance and the weight. It opened her to him and Loki smiled, inhaled, and hummed in contentment. Yet instead of immediately latching onto her already soaked sex, he turned his head and began placing tiny, minute kisses along her thigh. His hand moved to wrap around the outside of the muscle, holding it steady and he felt her trembling beneath his fingers. Yet, to her credit, she did not speak nor did she move her hands.

To reward her this patience, the Trickster leaned up and hissed a wave of warm breath over her moist flesh, hearing her gasp and watching as her hips stuttered forward greedily towards his mouth. So close, and yet so far, he thought, chuckling. "Soon," he intoned quietly, stroking her thigh to calm her once more before he continued to place kisses to the sweat-covered skin. 

Loki licked a stripe from nearly her knee up to the V of her thighs, spurred on by the little noise that she made that became nearly a keen of desperation. He drove her to distraction, Loki knew, which was the point of this. 

"Please," she finally breathed out, voice breaking in the middle of the word in a little hitch as he licked once more at her thigh. She'd lasted a fair bit longer than he'd have thought she would have but Loki recognized that anymore teasing and she'd get violent. He kissed her trembling thigh gently before leaning up to bury his lips against her sex. Maria uttered a cry of pleasure and Loki heard something strike the wall. A brief glance revealed that she was still in the same position but her arms were trembling and he realized she must have briefly let them fall away only to remember his orders.

The hand that had not been braced against her thigh came up slowly to sink one long finger into her, finding her to be relaxed and willing. He chuckled against her, tongue tracing tiny circles over her clit as his finger moved slowly. He teased because he could, because this was the part Loki loved; seeing a partner, any partner, come undone by his hands and mouth. Sex was good, oh yes, and while he certainly planned to reach his own peak, hers was more important to him at this point. 

Yet the Chaos agent did not allow her to reach her climax. Instead, he worked his tongue and fingers on her until she stood at the edge three times and backed off each time. Finally, he rose, licking his mouth and fingers clean. His trousers melted away simply from his lissome form, leaving him as bare as she was. Loki ached with his arousal, turned on and needy. He found her wrists, stroking them gently with his thumbs and lowered them slowly. She hissed just a bit in pain but a spark of magic took care of that as well. It took only a little guidance for her to wrap them around his neck and he brought her legs up around his waist as well, supporting her weight completely. 

Loki groaned as he entered her, savouring that deliciously tight heat around him. She would not last long and neither would he at this point, desperate as they both were to find their completions. They almost never had gentle, slow sex; making love had never been their way. They made love in other ways; in the way they woke twined in one another's arms even though they normally went to sleep with her resting only a hand on him. In the way that they took their meals together as often as they could; in the way that they took care of one another's injuries. In the way that they spoke and touched, in lingering caresses and gentle massages after a hard day.

Sex for them was fast and rough and Maria cried out, tangling her fingers deeply into his hair to cling to him as he took her with a brutality that, from an outside point of view, might had looked abusive. But she loved it and he loved it. They were toxic and they both knew it. 

The pair came together, almost at the same instance; Maria's hold on him turned almost painful and Loki struck the wall beside her head from the intensity of their shared relief. For a very long time, neither moved afterward beyond him slipping from her. Only six words were spoken after the exchange.

"I love you."

"I love you."


End file.
